Memorial Day with GI Joe
by military man34
Summary: Ever wondered what the Joes do for Memorial Day? Here is my own interpretation of such a day in the life of an elite group of soldiers during a time when the nation remembers those who have paid the ultimate sacrifice. Please pay special attention to the Author's Note at the end.


**Memorial Day at The Pit**

Disclaimer: _G.I. Joe is the property of Hasbro. I have no intention of infringing on them. The characters are from the 1980s cartoon A Real American Hero. This story came to me while watching this years' Memorial Day events on TV._

_In honor of Memorial Day, the Joes remember those who paid the ultimate sacrifice._

0730 Hours, 28 May

General Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy calls an "All Hands" meeting.

"All senior officers please report to the briefing room immediately." The message repeats throughout the base from the intercom.

Warrant Officer Dashiell "Flint" Faireborn walks into the room and says "Good morning, Sir." Hawk returns the salutation. First Sergeant Conrad "Duke" Hauser comes in, nods at his superiors and says "Good morning, gentlemen." Sergeant Major Ettienne "Gung-Ho" LaFitte walks in and says "Bon jour, mes amie." Command Sergeant Major Wayne "Beach Head" Sneeden comes in and salutes the others. Corporal Courtney "Cover Girl" Krieger comes in and takes a seat next to Beach Head. Staff Sergeant Alison "Lady Jaye" Hart-Burnett comes in with pastries and sits next to Flint. Master Sergeant Shana "Scarlett" O'Hara walks in with coffee for everybody and takes her seat next to Duke.

The rest of the senior officers file in and salute the General who returned the salutes. He clears his throat and says "Please be seated. It's Memorial Day. We all know what this day means to us. I want us to take today off from regularly scheduled activities and take time to remember our colleagues who have died in the line of duty in defense of the freedoms we fight for everyday."

1530 Hours, 28 May

The Joes and the trainees suspended operations at The Pit and joined the rest of the country in remembering the wars and fallen soldiers of the past with a mixture of laughs and cries.

In the courtyard everybody gathered for a moment of silence. The playing of Taps and the 21-Gun salute has everybody standing at attention and saluting. The flag was lowered to half-staff in remembrence of those lost. The playing of Amazing Grace on the bagpipes gets the women crying with the men placing an arm around them.

Everybody then gives a somber "Yo Joe!" with a final salute. Just as everyone finished the salute, Lady Jaye, Cover Girl, and Scarlett started singing the National Anthem. Hawk, Duke, Flint, and the rest of the Joe team joined them. It was the perfect way to end the day.

As the celebration came to a close, the Rec Room was filled with the sounds of games being played, no one said a word as everyone was either involved in their game, movie or thoughts of their loved ones.

Happy Memorial Day. YO JOE!

**Author's note: **Memorial Day means more to me than the official start of summer, park pools opening, cookouts, or family get togethers. It is a time for remembering those who gave their lives for me to have the freedom to write this story for you. If you see a soldier or veteran, buy them a drink and say "Thank You for serving."

I will always have respect for our men and women in uniform. They go out to hostile territory and put their butts in the line of fire for us to do, say, write and think what we want, when we want. Please remember that.

Another thing to remember too, some of the soldiers that do come home end up dying years later from combat related injuries and illnesses. Be respectful of our Soldiers, Airmen, Marines and Coast Guardsmen, they deserve a country that loves what they do.

From me goes a very special YO JOE! to our men and women in uniform currently in harms way. You men and women are my heroes. HUA!

I hope you like my story. It took a lot of thought to come up with this. My father fought in the Vietnam war and I will always remember his sacrifice for this country. Thank you dad for your service.

Please Read and Review. Thank you


End file.
